Gallagher Elementary School
Gallagher Elementary School is a primary school attended by the members of Sector V and the other children that live in their area. The school was first seen in Season 2. According to a press release from Curious Pictures, this is due to adults extending the school year to 52 weeks a year. The school's newspaper is called the "Galla-Gab". Points of Interest *'Fountain of Youth:' is located in an ancient underground complex accessible from the girl's bathroom, seen in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. "Leaky" Leona had used this fountain to remain a child for centuries at the price of remaining a student of the school forever, as the effects are temporary and must constantly be renewed. When the fountain is destroyed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Leona is turned into an old woman. Although, at the end of the episode she is seen using a filthy drinking fountain near her locker to become a child once again. *'Jungle Gym:' Seen in [[Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.|''Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.]], this Jungle Gym contains an actual jungle, which houses a chocolate volcano. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ventured into this Jungle Gym to find Henrietta and recover the first graders' class pet, Mr. Fluffleupagus, who was about to be turned into a chocolate bunny. *'Auditorium: As with all schools, it's where assemblies, concerts and other certain occasions, like musicals ([[Operation: L.O.V.E.|''Operation: L.O.V.E.]]) are staged. The final battle between the KND and ex-President McGarfield and his evil army took place here in ''Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. ''The class presidents do their election speeches here, as seen in ''Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. *Permanent Detention:' This is where students who break the rules are held in cells, as Permanent Detention is based on the interior design and architecture of a federal prison. Numbuhs 1, $1.50, and Wilson Woodrow were all sent in here after they attempted to stop the Delightful Children from Down the Lane from sabotaging the school elections in ''Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. Numbuh 4 had mentioned that most bullies had been sent here in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S.. Ex-President McGarfield and Anna Worthington are currently serving time here aside from their sentence at the KND Arctic Base, as revealed in [[Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.|''Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.]]. *'Gymnasium:' The gymnasium was seen as the preparation area for the students' upcoming war against Hendry Middle School in ''Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. It later appears as a desert, and the territory of the kindergartners in Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.. *'Cafeteria:' The cafeteria was apparently run by Grandma Stuffum, who regularly battles the KND during lunch period ([[Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.|''Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.]]). In ''Operation: L.U.N.C.H., Robin Food and his Hungry Men raid the cafeteria to steal kids' food to serve to the residents at the Sure Would Forest Senior Center. it later appeared in the climax of Operation: C.R.I.M.E. where Crayon Boy would be the first one in line for lunch *'Playground: '''The playground, more specifically the basketball court, has a hidden deposit of salad oil underneath it (similar to deposits of petroleum). A hidden prune juice deposit is also hinted to being beneath here as well. *'Clock Tower:' Seen only in ''Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. It's where Numbuh 1 fought Count Spankulot and where Numbuh 3 freed the fireflies Knightbrace had captured. *'Lunch Exchange:' Located somewhere inside Gallagher Elementary, it's the main location for lunch trading at the school. In Operation: T.R.A.D.E., Crayon Boy attempted to corner the market and acquire all lunches available at the school in order to trade with Numbuh 3. *'Old Abandoned Art Room': where Crayon Boy was drawing his predictions. The crayons in the room are about 25 years old. Residents Known Students Kindergarten *Chief Colors with Broken Crayons *Get Pigtails Pulled *Sits in Corner *Mother Dresses Funny *Still Wets Pants 1st grade *Sammy: 1st grade president *Jessica 2nd grade *Pauley Marcus: 2nd grade president *Jesse Smalls *Kimmy Arno 3rd grade *Gracie Lu: 3rd grade president 4th grade *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee "Wally" Beetles *Abigail "Abby" Lincoln *Fanny Fulbright *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Lizzie Devine *Eggbert Eggleston: Current 4th grade president *Wilson Woodrow: Current 4th grade secretary *James "Jimmy" McGarfield: Former 4th grade student body president "for life". Currently serving time in Permanent Detention. *Anna Worthington: President Jimmy's personal secretary and girlfriend, currently imprisoned along with Jimmy. *Leaky Leona *Valerie *Marybeth March *McGillicutty *Muffy Jenkins *Hooves *"Staticky" Stacey *Carlos *Andy *Sarah 5th grade *Scotty Vincent: 5th grade president *Numbuh $1.50 an Hour Unknown *Joe Balooka: Ex-Hall Monitor and resident freelance detective *The Kid *Honor Roll Nerds *Numbuh 10-Speed *Six Gum Gang *The Bullies *Crayon Boy *Stewie Known Staff *Principal Sauerbraten: Principal *Hall Squad: Hall Monitors *Mrs. Thompson: Teacher *Mr. Frybingle: Teacher *Edna Jucation: Substitute Teacher *Nurse Claiborne: Former School Nurse *Gramma Stuffum: Lunch Lady Current Class President *Eggbert Eggleston Former Class Presidents *President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield (Ruining the first Snow day and kidnapping Lizzie) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Declaring war against each grade level and but Numbuh 1 discover DCFDTL to go Permanent Detention.) *Numbuh 1 (he didn't win the election and only acted during the war). Trivia *In Operation: K.N.O.T. Gallagher Elementary began making boys wear ties, but later was stopped when Vin Moosk defeated the Queen Tie. *Gallagher Elementary was named after Tom Warburton's wife's maiden nameKND STORYBOARD PAGES (season four part 2) *The school is only grades kindergarten to fifth grade as proven in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. Gallery The Stage.jpg|The auditorium References Category:Locations Category:Villain Headquarters Category:Ally Headquarters Category:Schools